game_of_deadboltfandomcom-20200216-history
Cassette Tapes
The Cassette Tapes are items in which the creatures of the world of Deadbolt recorded personal messages. They are rarely dropped by some enemies of a determined enemy faction. Whenever you find a cassette, the cassette will appear on top of the corpse of the enemy as a black cassette with a purple outline. Once you grab the cassette you permanently own it, even if you get killed before finishing the level. There are 11 cassettes, three for the Zombies, three for the Vampires, three for the Skeletons, one for the Demons and one secret cassette. Zombie Cassettes 653234371 preview cassette 1- Zombie Punk (1).png|The Zombie Cassette #1, dropped by a punk 653234371 preview cassette 2- Zombie Bouncer.png|The Zombie Cassette #2, dropped by a bouncer 653234371 preview cassette 3- Roland.png|The Zombie Cassette #3, dropped by Roland Notes * On the first cassette there is a zombie who constantly overdoses with ash alongside Roland, but on the end of the cassette Roland seems to be gone, this zombie might be Steven or an unknown zombie. * On the second cassette, it is revealed how the zombies are created by the souls of the ones who died by a drug overdose. This is evidenced by this line from the Bouncer: "What happened to Jacob? I remember. He died. He overdosed." * Roland expresses discontent with the 1000 Years Royale and The Dredged, because they weren't really helping. * Roland had a sexual relationship with Amber. *Roland actually cares about his kind, at the point that he even bumped when one of his members died, because the whole objective of the "Zombie Kingz" - mostly Roland's will - is to take the zombies to a place where they feel more alive. This is further evidenced by The Fireplace description about Roland. Vampire Cassettes 653234371 preview cassette 4- Succubus.png|The Vampire Cassette #1, dropped by a Succubus/Incubus 653234371 preview cassette 5- Nightcrawler.png|The Vampire Cassette #2, dropped by a Nightcrawler 653234371 preview cassette 6- Madam Stela.png|The Vampire Cassette #3, dropped by Madam Stela Notes * Despite that the Cassette #1 is dropped by both Incubus and Succubus, it seems like the story is told on the point of view of a succubus yet it can be dropped by an Incubus, perhaps the man who interacts with the succubus on the bar is the Incubus who drops the cassette. * The cassette #1 further evidences the way vampires are created. * On the Cassette #2 it is explained the suddenly rising of clubs and bars and the reason behind it, it is revealed that Madam Stela blackmails her servants (The Nightcrawlers) with turning them to ash as this is evidenced by Logan, a nightcrawler who talked a bit too much. * On the cassette #3 it is revealed that Madam Stela hates the undead (despite the fact that she is an undead) and the place where they live. * It is also revealed that she had multiple husbands, but they were all killed because of nuisances provocated by Madam Stela´s selfish desires, such as killing one of her husbands because he didn't like dancing and she did like it. * Ironically, Madam Stela is anxious to see what the sun is like, when though pop culture tells us that the sun kills vampires. Skeleton Cassettes 653234371 preview cassette 7- Skeleton Grunt.png|The Skeleton Cassette #1, dropped by a Grunt 653234371 preview cassette 8- Lich.png|The Skeleton Cassette #2, dropped by a General/Lich 653234371 preview cassette 9- Ibzan.png|The Skeleton Cassette #3, dropped by Ibzan Notes * On the Skeleton Cassette #1, we see the price the skeletons pay for killing themselves, it is revealed that they suffer an extreme cold due to their lack of skin, the cold is so hard that makes the skeletons kill themselves, yet they can't do that due to the presence of the generals. * On the Skeleton Cassette #2, we see why the generals resurrect other skeletons and how this power works. * On the Skeleton Cassette #3 it is revealed that Ibzan was once a Reaper, this is demostrated by his knowledge of The Fireplace and his persistent search to look for it. Demon Cassette Notes * It is revealed that in this cassette that the demons are afraid of Charon and the Styx River. * Aparently if you fall into the Styx River you become "property" of Charon. * It is revealed that demons are born in birthings chambers, however it is not explained how this works. * It is also revealed that they have a folk song warning them about Charon. * When the demons arrive at the shore, a female demon named Aulk lets out a sigh of relief. The Secret Cassette Unlike the other cassettes, enemies can't drop the secret cassette. It can't be found in normal mode but in hard mode and it is unknown who is the author of this cassette. To find the Secret Cassette you must be on hard mode, you must enter the Ibzan level, the cassette is on the right side of the screen in Sweet Home (after you enter The Portal), outside the wooden cabin, you can access this place by killing the sergeant on the balcony and jumping out of it, you will find some trash cans and upon interaction you will find the secret cassette. = Notes *The speaker in this cassette is ambiguous, it might be the current reaper, Ibzan or even another reaper that doesn't appear in-game. *After you finished listening to the cassette, a candle will appear behind and tell you "This doesn't belong to you" or "You shouldn't have taken that", then the candle will take out the cassette and you won't be able to listen to it again, however, you can acquire the cassette multiple times per save. *When you play the cassette for the first time the music will slowly distort and will eventually stop, as if you turned off the gramophone. *Oddly enough, the music won't play when you select a mission after hearing the cassette. *Grabbing the cassette multiple times won't change your music multiple times. Category:Items Category:Game mechanics